The ROBLOX Code Book 3
by GreatOverseer
Summary: The Second ROBLOX War has begun, with Grean and co., along with a host of new characters, trying to solve the final mystery of the universe, one which is essential for the survival of Robloxia and the other realms: The ROBLOX Code.
1. Chapter 1

Men groaned in the relentless heat of the desert planet. In full battle gear they were a sight to behold, and their guns made them both exciting and intimidating at the same time. On each of their over one hundred thousand vests was the single letter V, emblazoned in golden thread over the kevlar.

One man collapsed, probably from heatstroke. The rest ignored him and moved on. Soon a line of heavy artillery cannons came into view, dust and sand sifting around their foundations. The group of soldiers merged with another group of soldiers coming from the side, and together they massed into a super-army at least five thousand strong. Hums and rumbles suggested huge tanks moving into place behind the military. Even louder hums and rumbles suggested that battle cruisers were moving a mile above the ground towards the field. The noises stopped. Everyone held their breaths.

The landscape in front of them was pockmarked, battle-scarred, and littered with massive boulder fragments. Even farther away, rock spires jutted in the ferocious sunlight.

Then, out of this alien landscape, came the sight of nightmares. An infinite swathe of black-clad killers marched slowly out of the orange storm. They were followed by a hundred heavy supertanks, black, jagged-looking machines. Behind those monstrosities was a planet-crushing wall, a wall floating on what seemed like an unending row of turbolifts, drifting lazily across the sands to enact carnage on the enemy. And far, far above those were clouds upon clouds of heavy war machines, their planet-sized bulks casting a thick black shadow on all of the proceedings on the surface.

Thus, the war of Robloxia began.

This is that story.


	2. Chapter 2

_One month after SonicXX's rebirth..._

Lights flickered as the millionth vibration shook the cieling, discharging little bits of plaster and rubble. Personell raced through the underground corridors, shouting orders and recieving those orders. Pandemonium reigned. In another room entirely, Grean was just waking up. He had fallen asleep curled into a ball on his matress, and the bed was now soaked with sweat. Well, Grean thought, time to get a new matress. A tremor jolted him into full consiousness and toppled him off the side of the bed. He sat up, rubbing the side of his head where the floor had met his face.

"Wow," he said slowly. "What is going on now?"

Stumbling, naked except for a towel wrapped around his lower body, down the corridors, he registered that there was something going on above. Grean decided to ask Blackrose what in Baszucki's name was going on, until he ran smack into her running down the corridor along with the rest of the people.

"Come on!," she yelled over the din. "We have little time!" Grean, dazed, allowed himself to be dragged along the linoleum floor, his slippers making little squeak noises on its smooth, shiny coating.

The general was waiting when Grean was finally able to stumble into the darkened room (half the lights had gone out, you see).

"Ah, Grean," the general said jovially. His name was Gold, and that was probably why he had a big gold necklace around his neck. "Pleased to see you! Sit down!" Grean sat. Gold set his face into the bone-hard scowl of someone who knows that it's time for serious business.

"Now," he continued, "I see that you have had some experience with flying... fighters?" Grean nodded; he was still getting used to Gold's assumptions, most of which were more true than they actually were. "Good man," Gold said approvingly. "Now, do you have the guts to maneuver our new prototype Overseer Doomfang?"

"What's that," Grean asked. He wasn't going to get his neck broken over something that he didn't even know about.

"It's a new vehicle that uses a maglev system to levitate, but to fly you still need thrusters. The thrusters use copyblocks to propel the ship, and the controls can turn the copyblock generators left and right, to steer, you understand." Grean nodded. Gold continued. "So, there are also generators in the front, but these shoot a big laser that needs to recharge for at least ten seconds after discharge. If this doesn't suit you, we have mounted a pair of turrets to each vehicle's hood. Simply train them on an enemy ship's frequency, and they can do the job. But for big jobs, I recommend the big laser." He sat back in his chair, hands folded in front of him.

"Ohhh... kay," Grean said after a while. "When do I start? I'm really tired, I need a Bloxy Cola, and I have no idea if I'll be killed by a rampaging undead katana lunatic, so make it a bit late, okay?"

"Grean, the war is starting to heat up," Blackrose said from over Grean's shoulder. "Since you fell asleep, a battle has begun on the surface. We're worried about breaches."

"Uhhh... okay," Grean responded blearily.

"My point is that you should probably get out there and help drive them out. Do you really want me to die?"

Grean smiled. The smile looked almost painful. "No," he said. "I never want you to die."


	3. Chapter 3

Grean eased into his fighter along with the rest of the pilots. Behind him, manning the turret, was a muscular Robloxian. He wore a yellow t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, and on the top of his head grew a pair of what looked to be-

Mother of Telamon, Grean thought. I've stepped into a war fighter with JaredValdez.

"Welcome!," Jared beamed. "I'm sure we're gonna blox some F.E.A.R. butts today, huh?"

"Uhhh, well, about that...," Grean trailed off. A blare from the hangar's intercom system interrupted Jared's next statement. "ALL PILOTS, START ENGINES AND PREPARE FOR RING BOOST!" Grean fastened his belt, and behind him Jared did the same. A low thrum echoed. Behind him, Grean saw a blue glow. some sort of contraption was being eased into place over the tops of all the fighters.

"Ready, and..." A technician's voice this time. "...Engage."

Grean felt his toes being flattened as with breathtaking speed the Ring Booster hurled them out into the fiery desert morning. The dust had eased, allowing Grean to see the sight that would haunt him for the rest of his days. A huge moving wall, with a few tanks still being shredded into schrapnel at the bottom, advanced across the flat desert plain below.

"Dive!," a voice shouted from the comlinks of Grean's fighter. Grean twisted the joystick into a complex series of motions, and his ship spun towards the ground at breakneck pace. "and, turn up!" The ships, feet from the ground, leveled out. They were now cruising towards the thousands of thrusters of the wall's bottom.

JaredValdez began firing as soon as they reached the first thruster. Explosions followed as each consecutive ship struck a blazing trail into the behemoth.

"Evade, evade!" It was Jared, who at once stopped firing and clung onto his seat for dear life. Looking behind, Grean saw a small red blur coming towards the rear ship.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLP!," a scream cut out of the ship, and then the explosion came. The red blur, brighter now, darted to the next ship and killed it in the same way. Now Grean saw what the blur actually was.

"He can fly?," he said incredulously.

SonicXX eased out of his mad dash and landed on top of Grean's fighter with a thump. Jared was stabbed twice by razor-sharp barbs and fell to the deck. Opening the cockpit and putting the ship on autopilot, Grean stepped out into the onslaught of SonicXX's blades. He had time to draw his new hammer and deflect the first sword blow.

"Aaaaah, but this is always fun, huh, Son of Overseer," SonicXX laughed. He looked different from the last time Grean had seen him. He wore a goatee, and his crew cut was entirely gone, leaving only baldness. Here and there, red marks had appeared. Grean knew they couldn't be tattoos, because they pulsed with an eerie red light. He had an aura now, the same dark red as the glow from his marks, and his eyes blazed. Still, over his eyes, the sunglasses glinted, so only a bit of the blaze within could be seen. "You always lighten up my morning."

"This morning hasn't been very... light!," Grean yelled, deflecting another swipe from SonicXX. "You're... KILLING... people!"

"But that's my job, is it not, Overseer," SonicXX gloated, knocking a passing fighter out of the air with the tip of his sword. It spun out of control and erupted on the ground in a fireball. "My job is now to cause enough mayhem that the system will-" Jared emerged carrying a rifle and bleeding from his puncture wounds. He was caught on the tip of sonicXX's sword, swung around like a ragdoll, and flung from the ship to the ground. "-Topple," SonicXX finished.

Grean took a frantic swing, and caught SonicXX across one sword arm. It vanished with a small explosion. SonicXX looked at the bleeding stump.

"Funny," he said. "I never really thought you'd get this far." As Grean watched, a new, more powerfully built arm emerged from the shoulder. On the end was a big hook, the king you'd normally see on fishing boats. "But your ordinary Robloxian race has failed you, Grean Overseer. I have transcended. I am at the NEXT LEVEL!" Dodging the hook, Grean kept his eyes on SonicXX's sword arm. If he could just get at the shoulder, he could take out the arm and the sword, and then go for the chest, then the torso. It all made sense. "I am now past you, Overseer! HAH! The universe is no match for ME! I have godly powers! I can regenerate arms and legs, even a head! I can never be killed, ever, even if you tried, SON OF THE OVERSEERS!" With one last effort, Grean ploughed the prongs of the hammer into the side of SonicXX's head. The madman staggered and fell overboard. As the man was about to hit the ground, he vanished in a flash of red light. The moving wall ceased its movement, and started descending. The bottom right corner caught the ground and crumpled like foil. Grean, knowing he had to live, even though it meant risking his neck in the act, crouched and took a flying leap to the ground below.

Later, Grean thought of how much the moments after his impact had hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

Blackrose ran down the hallway. Ketsuban, back from watching the battle from a nearby hilltop, was holding her as she worried away.

"What is going on?," she asked to the world at large. "What have we ever done to tick off F.E.A.R.?"

"Uhhh...," Ketsuban said. "...Existing?"

"No," Blackrose said. "That man, SonicXX, he seemed to want to go after Grean only. He wasn't interested in me at all. So, Grean must have done something to him."

"Maybe it was... stealing his stuff?," Ketsuban wondered halfheartedly. They had reached the infirmary. The nurse, a figure shrouded in white cloth, beckoned to them to follow her. Around the bed area were at least a dozen other, similar nurses, all with white sheets that made them look like the old visions of ghosts.

In the last bed, looking out of the window while liniment was applied to his wounds, was Grean. He looked bad. Cuts and scars lined his back, some of them still bleeding, others white and knotted. Some of the scars looked older than the battle. Was he beaten by his family, perhaps? Or perhaps not. Beside him, Overseer 2 sat, on a wicker chair, reading him Brickus Battlus, a small novel with a golden-brown cover. Grean seemed bored. He kept staring out of the window at something.

"What are you staring at, Grean," blackrose asked, kindly. Grean turned. His face was bleeding from multiple wounds, but he managed a sort of grin.

"I'm tryin' to figure out a place for us after this war's over." Blackrose was confused.

"Like...," she prompted.

"You know, just like a picnic place." Grean's eyes misted. "Like, for you and me, to hang out, eat lunch, maybe even, you know..."

"...Yeah?," Blackrose said.

"You know what I mean," Grean replied, making his eyebrows go up and down. Overseer2 shook his head.

"He's been like this all morning,"

"I can believe you," Blackrose said.

)ooooooooooooo(

SonicXX sat at the head of the conference table. His arm had regained normal form, but it was still scaly and dark. On one side of him was Dalax vanStone. Dalax was regarded by many as being "The Lord of the Trolls", before being banned two years before. Now, he was back. SonicXX had kindly helped him out of the mire of banishment, and into the light of killing people in grotesque ways, again.

On SonicXX's other side sat a plain-clothed man, but one with a dark aura around him. He was known to many as 1x1x1x1. Before his banishment, he had been the most famous mass murderer in the universe, but now his affect had been lost on most of the servers inside.

And, lined around the dark table, were others who were evil, others who had power, others who had the gift of transcention. There was a member of the Overseer family, of course. His name was simply The Overseer. He wore spiked, jagged black and green armor, with a round helmet over his head. Painted on was an eye, to make his foes intimidated. Another group of people sat across from The Overseer. They were dressed in black and carrying scythes. In the first month of Robloxia's existance they were the group known as Reapers. They killed more people than any other group combined, and for that they were sent to Banland. But now they had returned.

SonicXX cleared his throat. "Good evening, ladies and gentle-men," he drawled. There was a slight laugh from the crowd. SonicXX shot a thunderbolt at the unlucky Reaper, and he went down in a flash. "Aaaaaaanyways," he continued, "we have... a problem."

"And what would that be, Sonic?," The Overseer asked in a booming voice.

"Ahhhhh, my friend, Overseer. Well, it's one that pertains to you, in fact! It is your great-grandson causing trouble! A respectable Overseer cannot have his family in... a bad place, can they?"

"I will debate upon that," The Overseer boomed. Dalax vanStone raised a hand.

"Yyyyyes, Mr. Dalax?" SonicXX's eyes now had a laughing glint in them.

"So, what's the basic plan of the operation," Dalax asked uncertainly.

"The basic plan?," SonicXX asked. "Why, kill everything, of course. Force the scum off Javion and leave the remainder to rot." He raised his small glass of vodka. "To conquest!"

Overseer raised his massive iron goblet. "TO CONQUEST!," he declared.

"To conquest!," the Reapers recited, raising their glasses. One of them dropped his, and was killed by another thunderbolt.

"To conquest, and wealth, of course," Dalax said smoothly, raising his crystal goblet. "To the success." 1x1x1x1 did not speak; he was silent. He merely raised his glass and drank it all in one gulp. SonicXX beamed.

"Now that we're all jazzed up for the big event, shall we discuss what we're bringing into the arrangement?" The Overseer laughed.

"TEN-THOUSAND of my best fighters from the Nethers of the Nethers of Robloxia and Korbloxia!," he shouted, banging his glass down on the table. It made a loud thunk. Dalax raised an eyebrow.

"Brawn, but not necessarily all brain, my friend," he hissed. "I have at my disposal an army of assassins, trained to sneak into anything, wearing the finest laserproof armor, yet they're still light and maneuverable within close confinements." The Reapers stood up indignantly, shouting.

"If they can do it, we can too!," they cried out. SonicXX raised a warning hand. They subsided.

"And you, 1x1x1x1?," SonicXX inquired with a little smile. This was going to be good. 1x1x1x1 raised his head from looking at the table, to level his gaze with that of SonicXX. The mouth moved.

"Doomsday."

"And HOW, exactly, do you plan on transporting the doomsday?," Dalax asked cooly. He took a sip out of his goblet and surveyed the elite hacker. 1x1x1x1 only said, "Doomsday," again. Then, "That's all I propose to do. Doomsday."

"Bravo, my good sir!," SonicXX applauded. "And when exactly are you going to reveal this doomsday plan?"

"At the end," 1x1x1x1 intoned. Dalax stood up and placed his hands on the table.

"OBJECTION!" 1x1x1x1 glanced over at Dalax, and the look that passed from him to the Lord of the Trolls was enough to make the blood cold with terror. However, Dalax vanStone, who had experienced terror for a thousand years and still wasn't affected, went on. "How does 1x1x1x1 propose to create the illusion of a universal doomsday? How could he possibly create an explosion of that magnitude? Surely this goes against the Master Programming!" SonicXX shook his head.

"I have, as a young man, studied the theory of doomsdays, and they are practically failsafe, my friend," the demigod informed the shocked and beet red Dalax. 1x1x1x1 allowed a rare smirk to travel across his face. SonicXX continued. "In fact, Dalax, I'm afraid I have your degree from Robloxia University. It is in advertising, Lord of the Trolls." This time, everyone laughed. SonicXX smiled and started chuckling along with the rest.

The Overseer stood up. He clasped one gloved and steely hand to his chest, and the other was held in a salute. "I will follow you in mirth and in battle, it seems, Brother of Fear!" SonicXX allowed a short, harsh laugh to come out.

"I'm sure you will."


	5. Chapter 5

Grean woke up sweating profusely. He had just awakened from a nightmare. He and Blackrose were dying, and just as Grean had prepared to say his final words, a force had taken her away.

"BLACKROSE!," he screamed into the night.

)ooooooooooooooo(

The morning was bright and hot. Ketsuban strode out into the heat in his dressing gown, with a bowl of hot soup simmering in his hands. Sitting down outside the main hangar bay doors, he waited for the birds to come out.

He waited.

Waited.

Waited.

Waited.

Finally, the birds came out, singing. Ketsuban relaxed, drew his slingshot, and started firing hard gray pellets at the birds, to practice his aim. One bird fell that day. The rest moved on.

Blackrose, with Grean supported under an arm, eventually sat next to Ketsuban.

"How are you," she asked Ketsuban. He shrugged.

"Meh. Could be better. Could actually be worse. I guess it all depends on the afternoon." The sun rose fully into the bright-orange sky, blazing white in the morning's way of saying, "everybody get up". A few scout craft passing by opened their windows. Hands poked out, waving.

"How ya doin'?" Grean shouted back.

Thus the morning was spent, until the explosion, that is.

)oooooooooooooo(

The explosion came from the east, about three miles to the east of the Javion base. Grean saw it from the infirmirary window, and immediately worried about Blackrose. Yet, he knew that Blackrose was inside, safe and warm in her own, bright pink room.

"My friend." Grean spun around. A tall, thin figure in a hard hat was illuminated in the light from the lamps overhead. Grean rubbed his eyes. Yes, it WAS Builderman! Rushing up, Grean hugged the creator. Builderman was much taller than Grean remembered, and a little move confident in his words. "Ah, Grean. I remember the first Overseer, Gharm. So much like you, eager to fight. Well, I'm here to tell you what to do now." The explosion kept raging outside of Grean's window. Builderman still stood there.

"W... what am I supposed to do now?," Grean dared to ask a few minutes later. Builderman folded his hands in front of him and sat upon the vacated wicker seat that Overseer 2 usually sat in.

"You see, this is a bit complicated. The entire universe of ROBLOX has changed so much in so little time. War has come. Worlds have been destroyed. But there is definitely a way to stop this. Have you heard of The ROBLOX Code? I have. I know that, whatever this artifact actually is, that it was created by the very, very first user. Not me, for I was after this user's time had come and gone. It was he who, according to legend, forged the Code out of solid time, bound it with space, and set it adrift. It has been lost since the time I came, Grean, and it's time someone found it. ROBLOX has become too divided, too caught up in wars. There are too many disasters. It almost appears as if the system were falling apart. It may actually be falling apart, but I don't know for sure. That's why I need you to evacuate the people of Javion as soon as possible. Afterwards, look everywhere. Find the Code. I would suggest starting at Ice World. Good luck." The maker rose from the seat, paused, and looked back at Grean. A flash of recognition flared suddenly, but briefly as a candle's spark. "Be good to Blackrose for me." He left.

)oooooooooooooooo(

"Evacuate?" The general stared at the ceiling. "Ah, I really wish I could say yes, but we're just too involved over here. We have so many things we're still doing. Repopulating half of the compound is one."

"Yes, but Builderman said-," Grean began.

"Builderman? You must be bonkers, man!"

"No," Grean reasoned. "Builderman visited me last night. He told me to beware of changes in the universe, and to find the ROBLOX Code. He also ordered me to order you to depart and evacuate Javion as soon as possible... please."

The general sighed. He was old. Nothing of current problems meant anything to him. He just wanted to get his job done. He sighed.

"I suppose I will have to, Grean. It is my duty." Grean felt a stab of remorse.

"You don't have to do this by yourself!"

"No, Grean, my friend, I must. It is my duty as a general, and as a user, to defend Robloxia when need be."


	6. Chapter 6

"No luck with our mission, sir," the zombie reported to SonicXX. The master raised a hand.

"Tell me the whole story." The zombie told SonicXX about the evacuation of Javion, and the visit from Builderman. When it was finished speaking, SonicXX stood up. "We have two minutes to finish the job!," he exclaimed. "Go fetch The Overseer!" The decrepid man scurried off.

Seconds later, a greenish-blue haze appeared, followed directly by streams of forked lightning. The Overseer stepped out of his portal. He carried a fiery greatsword on his back, in a leather sheath that was big enough to hold an average rocket launcher.

"Sir," The Overseer bellowed, unsheathing his sword. "What is this mission?"

"Stop the evac!," SonicXX growled. "As quickly as possible! GO!"

"At once, master." The titan vanished through his portal again. SonicXX took a sip from his ever-present glass, and did a facepalm in sheer stress.

)oooooooooooo(

Huge chunks of ships ascended out of the Javion hangar as the first sounds of war started. Green mist played over head. In the distance, a screaming, gurgling, and groaning army could be heard advancing. Grean pulled out a deletion hammer. Ketsu pulled out his switchblade and slingshot. Blackrose equipped her XLR, and held it at arms length. They all knew that the evac ships would take much time pulling out of the hangar. they just didn't know how much.

The undead warriors surged over the ridge ahead. Blackrose started picking off the leaders, then, when the larger, more bulletproof ones came through, she hesitated. Grean and Ketsu launched into action from the evac ship's railings. Just like in the Lighthouse of Old Uhtblok, Ketsu held off the undeads at the back, and Grean at the front, only this time they were on the offensive. Grean swung onto the rail of the balcony, did a backflip off it, and landed squarely on one of the large zombie's heads. The clumsy monster staggered around, as Grean swung out from the stumpy neck like a fireman's pole, killing hundreds of zombies at a time.

"Ketsu," Grean yelled suddenly, "behind you!" Ketsuban swung around only just in time to deflect the swipe of a scythe. The hooded figure swung again, widely, and this time Ketsu stabbed him with the switchblade. The man dropped to the mass below, but already two more were taking his place. Fighting furiously to keep track of the second two, Ketsu didn't notice a fourth coming up behind him until it was too late.

"Die!," the man said, and Ketsu felt a searing pain from behind. Turning, he did a flying tackle and brought the attacker straight to the floor. Bashing his head against the corrugated metal, Ketsu eventually subdued the man, the cloth of the hood stained red. Hefting the scythe of the fallen, Ketsuban hacked at the next attackers. These were more armored, and had bigger, double-ended scythes. A step up, thought Ketsu, and decapitated a heavy with one swing.

Meanwhile, Blackrose was fighting an entirely different foe. Her opponent was dressed in a top hat, which was odd for an opponent, because most people she had faced before didn't bother with extras. He also fought like a kamikaze on the dive for victory. He shot furiously, not bothering who or what he hit with his pistols, keeping eyes on Blackrose all the while. Finally, he ran out of bullets.

"Now, I'll be wanting your gun, miss," he said roguishly, and lunged. Blackrose rolled aside. The gentleman sprawled and toppled over the edge. A flash of white light from the ground suggested that he had teleported away.

The high-pitched hum of an engine, followed by a massive vibration, came suddenly. Everyone froze, then started to panic. Grean hastily tried to swing up to the railing, but a small, nasty-looking zombie crawler bit at his leg. Grean was trapped. He swung back, and connected with the skull of his captor. Jumping off the flying body, he did a huge leap and managed to latch onto the railing. "Gotcha..."

Climbing up to the ledge, he saw that the ship had begun to rise up. Ketsuban and Blackrose were already in, by the looks of it, but he wasn't. And the zombies had been joined by a nightmarish giant, a hundred times larger than a normal user, and carrying a huge greatsword. With one lunge, he vaporized the base. The impact caused Grean to waver, and he almost fell off the precarious edge. The giant's huge eye rested on Grean's small but defiant ones. with a roar of, "OVERSEER!," the giant hacked at the very ground. Fire belched, higher and higher, but the evac ship had cleared the atmosphere. With one last effort to waylay the ship, the giant raised its hands above its head, glowed green for a second, and then exploded into another dimension. The planet was ripped apart; space was lit up as pieces flew. And then, the inferno stopped. Grean, clinging on for dear life to the hull, sailed with the cruiser to an uncertain fate.

)ooooooooooo(

The meeting hall was once again alight with voices. New people had come since the first meeting; there was SonicXX's brother, ShadowXX, who had not transcended yet to SonicXX's status; there was VVO, who's Modus-Operandi had not been figured out yet; there was Damak, a legendary fire wielder who had attracted the attention of Builderman and was banned a short while before; and finally there stood a team of technicians, rolling in what looked like a large rocket. 1x1x1x1 looked the technicians over, then nodded. The technicians set down the rocket and walked away. SonicXX was not there yet, so ShadowXX was at the head chair. He surveyed The Overseer sternly.

"So, my brother says that you failed a mission, huh?," ShadowXX said disapprovingly. The Overseer nodded. "Hey, well at least you were truthful about it. My bro also says you have a second chance, but not to use it up so fast, ya know?"

"I do indeed." The Overseer bowed his head in shame. "I will stay by SonicXX's side and defend him as a bodyguard."

"Until the end, man," ShadowXX said, and gave the armored terror a hi-five before leaving for the Iron Cafe.

)ooooooooooo(

Grean allowed a sigh of relief to pass as he shut the last airlock door and looked for anyone closeby. There was Blackrose, standing and talking to Ketsuban. MaxR3d, the businessman they had picked up earlier in their quest, stood nonchalantly eating a hamburger. He greeted Grean as the latter walked over.

"How ya doin'?," Max asked confidentally.

"Eh, fine fine," Grean lied. He changes subject immediately so as to avoid any other questions along the lines of "what are you gonna do now". "So, who was that giant guy out there earlier?" Max's face twisted with the effort of remembering.

"You mean The Overseer? Oh, he's a rough customer."

"Another Overseer?"

"Yeah. You're an Overseer, too?"

"Uh-huh. Too many to count these days. Apparently we were wildly influential."

"Yeah. The Overseer is pretty influential, too."

Grean left Max and went to see Blackrose. Blackrose smiled at Grean, but remained silent.

And the evac ship cruised silently into the void...


	7. Chapter 7

It rained. It always rained. Lightning crackled in the sky, burnished a dull gray by years and years of deluge. The only safe shelter from this torrent of water was a drain pipe. Dalax vanStone edged into the slight space given by the drain entrance. He was getting a bit worried. There was no sign of what his master had told him would be there: a triangle in the sky. No triangle. Dalax felt his heart racing.

A ninja assassin, one of his, came up behind him. "Sir," the shadow warrior asked, "are you well?" Dalax turned and grabbed him by the collar.

"I'm trying to figure this out," he hissed. "Now, you stay out of this, you hear?" The assassin nodded his understanding.

Suddenly, in the sky, a blaze of blue light flared. It formed the shape of a triangle. Within mere seconds, a deity stood in front of the Lord of the Trolls. It was clad in blue armor, with a scimitar strapped to its belt, and with sapphire flames licking at its spiked boots.

"Who is this that disturbs the sleep of the great Dominus?" The voice was ancient, but strong. Here was a thing, thought Dalax, that was literally tougher than it sounded.

"This is Dalax vanStone, Lord of the Trolls, oh great Dominus," the mortal replied. To give extra effect he groveled piteously. Good. The master would not kill him, no sir! "I have come for your aid in killing Grean Overseer, 256th of the Overseer Family, Hammerer of Evil, and a threat to be reckoned with, oh great Dominus."

"Who?" The deity scratched his head. "I am sorry, I cannot help, because I am afraid that he is not on my personal agenda. Thank you, and good night." He vanished. Dalax stood with his mouth open. A minute passed. One of his ninja assassins came up to him.

"What's happenin', mister?"

)ooooooooooooo(

And so the execution was held. SonicXX stood at the forefront, a look of uncaringness plastered on his face. The lines on his scalp glowed with rage.

"Mister Dalax vanStone," SonicXX began. There was a silence from the crowd of people watching Dalax vanStone, hanging from his arms to a massive stone gate. "You have been accused of being a little failure. You are a disgrace to the movement. First you are defeated by a girl. Now you are defeated by your own stupidity. Dominus is un-recruitable. He has become obsolete after all these millenia. So you did not know that? It figures. You were only an advertising graduate, after all." He raised his voice. "EXECUTIONER! PULL SWITCH ONE!"

A slim man in black armor stepped out of the crowd, and over to a large lever placed beside two others. He had something odd about him. Maybe it was the noise he made, like the sound of a million snakes hissing from the bottom of a deep well. Maybe it was the way he walked. But, in SonicXX's opinion, RinzlerV8 was a capital team member. Rinzler pulled the switch with a flourish. Fiery light glowed around the edges of the gate. Dalax's face, his skin, his extremities, began to stretch to either side.

"HELP!," he begged as his fingers started to pull into taut sticks.

"No, I am afraid I cannot break my own ruling, Mister vanStone," SonicXX said, blankly. RinzlerV8, at another command from SonicXX, pulled the second lever. The film of fire at the dedges became two times bigger. Dalax's skin actually began to caramelize under the heat. Little bubbles appeared, first at the edges, then at the middles. Dalax was disfigured, in front of the crowd of people, and screaming at the top of his lungs.

"PULL LEVER NUMBER THREE, RINZLER!," SonicXX shouted over the screams. Rinzler delicately obliged.

It was like watching an ice cream cone fold into liquid masses. Dalax's body twisted. He screamed, but his mouth did not function. Large black, curling, paper-thin wedges of burnt tissue came up all over his mouth, nose, eyes, ears, and everywhere alse there was a spot for crinkly edges. The fingers drooped, then disconnected in a sizzle, plopping onto the rock ground with a hiss. SonicXX watched, a smile playing over his lips.

"Burn," he said under his breath. The thing that had once been Dalax squirmed and writhed; four pounds of liquifying meat fell off his arms in one second's length, horrifying moment. The skull caved in, not like a broken pot but like a very poorly crafted jello mold. The noises from the stricken creature became less sentient noises than spitting and bubbling.

When the death was over, SonicXX walked up to the sizzling black puddle hardened onto the ground. Even that was smoking away into nothing. A solitary gold pin sat in the middle, with the words "Lord of the trolls" emblazoned in ruby on it. Gently, SonicXX placed the pin in his lapel, and smiled at the assembled crowd.

"Well," he said. "Are you all ready to kill an Overseer?"

)ooooooooo(

The evac ship docked at Akmartd, the planet two systems away from Javion's former place of residence. Akmardt was... strange, to put it in the least terms. The people were few and far between, from what MaxR3d had said. They spoke a language undecipherable to any Robloxian ears. And the people themselves were the oddest thing. They had green skin, all of them, and long arms that dragged on the ground if left relaxed. Their bodies were muscular in the way that a bear is, but they wore robes that made them look much more like fat green apes. Apart from that they looked like Robloxians except for those things. Grean found it hard to get used to waiting at a table with three of them as the ship was refueled in one of the planet's countless oil reservoirs.

"Amrakgh, ajfatl lolmniip kkoo niiolp," one of the Akmardtians related to Grean. Grean shrugged and continued sipping his Bloxy cola. The Akmardtian tapped him on the shoulder. "Mi hjartfuear, amrakgh ajfatl lolmniip kkoo niiolp!" Grean turned.

"Okay," he said and went back to his drink. The Akmardtian huffed and sulked for a while. Then Overseer 2 went up to the table. He started conversing with the Akmardtian in it's own language. Finally he turned.

"He says there is a person that can help you on this planet," Overseer 2 said. "He says the user's in... Central Shrine? Odd, I never thought any god would help us."

"Hah, maybe you're wrong," Grean chuckled. Overseer 2 punched him playfully on your shoulder. "Hey, remember, I'm another Overseer. I could beat your expletives deleted and hand it to you on a plate."

They set out into the early morning sun. Akmardt had a blue sun, but its jungles and plant life flourished so much that the light was green by the time it had reached the ground. The shrine sat right in the center of the small town they had landed in. It bore the crest of Robloxia on it, with a diagonal line slashed through it in gold one way, and a silver line another way. The temple of Touthedeir, god of wisdom. Why would the god of wisdom call Grean to him? Couldn't the god of wisdom find its own information? No, wait, he remembered. The native told me to seek help from HIM. There was nothing said about Touthedeir's fallability.

As the doors to the temple were pushed open by Overseer 2, torches sprang to life within.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," a voice said from out of the sudden new blinding light.

An angelic figure came out of it. He was robed in gray and white, and he was tall and proud. On his head grew antlers.

"Jared told me you were curious about your lineage, and why you are being followed to the ends of the universe by SonicXX," Touthedeir noted. "Yes, all with the Wanwood Antlers are my messengers, prophets... call them what you will. They will fight on your side in this war, where you are, may I say, hopelessly outnumbered."

"Get to the point," Overseer 2 said. "How do you want to help us?"

"To show you why SonicXX is pissed at you of course," Touthedeir snapped. "Now hold this crystal ball for me for a while." He passed a crystal ball of great weight to Overseer 2 and Grean. As they took it, the world faded around them.

"There, that should do it," Touthedeir said through the sudden dark. "Now, just let me get cable set up..."


	8. Chapter 8

2008, Robloxia, Greater Star Quadrant

Time: 1000 Robloxian years after the creation of the Universe

Location: Tripfall, Robloxia

"Hey, Builderman, wait up!" The blank blue sky of Tripfall illuminated two figures slogging through muddy water. One wore a hard hat, painted orange and black. The other wore a shirt saying I LOVE FRIED CHICKEN in big black letters. These were Builderman and Telamon. Builderman was taller than the Builderman of a thousand years ago, and more muscular. He was quite a charmer among some of the younger women of Robloxia. Telamon, on the other hand... Well, it was more like Telamon was jealous of Builderman. He was good at explosives, and whenever Builderman would stop to chat up a girl would chuck a stick of dynamite as hard as he could at the date. No ODing for Telamon.

"Hell, no, you can run!," Builderman shouted back to Telamon.

There was a cave up ahead. Builderman was the first inside the dark, moist depths. He pulled out a lantern and held it high to illuminate the ceiling. Stalagmites and stalagtites hung, dripping water. Builderman looked around as Telamon huffed and puffed to Builderman's side.

"Odd... I never remembered this place being here," he said slowly.

A man dropped down from a crevice in the rocks and slipped from the ground into a pool of dark blue water. Builderman and Telamon rushed over and pulled the user to his feet. He was a normal height, and had a mess of brown hair that came down to his shoulders. His face was lean, and around his head he wore a sort of black crown thing. Set inside was a green jewel.

"Where are the other Overseers?," he asked groggily. Telamon shrugged.

"Dunno, man, we were just on our run, though."

"The Overseers must be somewhere..." The man ran unsteadily out of the cave.

"Are you looking for Gharm?," Builderman shouted. "He's dead now, lost in space probably!"

"No," the user panted as Builderman caught up, with Telamon running behind as usual. "Where are Syvana and Rhys? Tell me!"

"Dunno who you're talking about, mate," Telamon called from a bog. "Can someone get me out of here?" Builderman levitated him out of the sticky black ooze.

"Hey," he said to the man. "Y'know, you really need attention. Some of the wounds on your head are starting to look infected, know what I mean?"

Suddenly a red glow appeared. The user started to run even faster. Builderman stayed behind with Telamon, watching the black serpent rising out of the ground in a flurry of red sparks. On its back was a man who swung down and pointed a small pistol at Builderman's head.

"Tell me where he's gone or I swear I'll ram you through the head with a slug," the man ordered. Builderman calmly pushed the man into a gorse bush and walked away. but the man was up now, shouting. A slug whistled past Builderman's ear. He turned and punched the man on the jaw. That didn't do much except to shoot him back about three feet. The man lunged. Builderman grabbed him by the neck and threw him down to the ground.

"SonicXX will not be treated as such," screamed the downed opponent as Builderman picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. "You bastards, I'll kill you all someday!" He looked ahead to the Overseer sprinting down the road into Robloxian City. "And your little Overseer friend, too! No matter if it's this generation, or the next generation, or the hundred-thousandth generation, I will kill you, Overseer!"

) oooooooooooooooooooo (

Touthedeir lifted the crystal ball out of Overseer 2 and Grean's hands.

"So there you have it," he said matter-of-factly. "SonicXX was placed in the Robloxian Prison for attacking Builderman and Telamon, in the high security wing's strongest cell. But he escaped one night, nobody knows how. He tracked down the Overseer to a nearby moonlet, but was prevented from killing him by Sylvana and Rhys Overseer, sisters. Those sisters, after the triumph, married men who were well integrated into society, such as some of the Wanwoods and a member of the Admin Council. But then in 2010 in grand years, SonicXX returned as the leader of F.E.A.R., and started a war against the prevailing protector, R.A.T. This group was defeated, and SonicXX took a prisoner called Hugh. It was when he locked him up that he was reaquainted with the powers of an Overseer of the pure line. Hugh escaped, and if he had not there wouldn't have been a Grean or an Overseer 2, or any other Overseer in the universe, of which there are thousands. But SonicXX is apparently still bitter after a hundred thousand years of waiting to kill at least one of your family. He found you."

"How can I stop SonicXX without losing innocents?" Grean asked.

"Innocents will be killed, sadly. It is the nature of war," Touthedeir said gloomily. "But, if you find The ROBLOX Code, you will need this to open it, and to save the universe, which you're of course eager to do."

A blaze of light sparkled in mid-air, and when it had gone there was a trowel hanging silently. It was an old trowel, a worn trowel, with burn marks on it and the handle cracked and stained. Grean recognized it.

"Isn't that the undead trowel?" he said suspiciously.

"It is so powerful it can raise the dead, but it is indeed the Code Key."

Grean left with said code key, and stood outside pondering.


	9. Chapter 9

SonicXX sat in thought in his study. He was worried. What with him now being the supreme leader of the operations after he had killed Dalax, he was stumped on a plan. Dalax had been his plan maker, and he'd killed him. Oh well. He had Dalax's army of ninja assassins to put at his disposal, as well as The Overseer. The Reapers had served their purpose poorly, and apparently they were all dead on Javion.

He needed a plan.

Suddenly he grinned and summoned a small blue block to his hand. He created a small portal in the desk and dropped the block through it. The portal closed with a snap. SonicXX strode out of the room and into the main hangar of his F.E.A.R. supership hanging above Akmardt.

"Get ready," he told a technician. The technician nodded, and walked off to summon the men.

) oooooooooooooooo (

Grean knew as soon as he entered the ship with Overseer 2 that something was up. Everyone stood around the left weapons compartment, some looking worried, some looking puzzled, some looking blank.

"What's up, Gold," Overseer 2 asked the general at the forefront.

"Blue box just came here," Gold explained. "We don't know what it is, so we're checking it out."

"It looks like a bomb of some sort," Grean said. "Back off. I know how to deal with this stuff." he knelt down and examined the block. It was indeed blue, sort of a robin's egg blue.

"Never trust anything robin's egg blue, otherwise it'll be worst for you," Grean recited from memory. He turned to the others.

"I'm going to throw this off the ship and see what happens," he said loudly so all the crowd could hear him. He sprinted out of the ship, which was almost ready for litoff, and casually chucked the box into a nearby thorn bush. Backing up and sealing the hatch, Grean slumped into a seat near the window facing the thorn bush.

The evac ship lifted off from Akmardt. As it did so, the blue box sent out a small, faint, but very real signal to the waiting ships nearby...

The ship had no sooner made it out of the atmosphere than a siren blared from the main cabin. Gold rushed into the seating chamber where Grean, Ketsuban, Blackrose and Overseer 2 were standing with MaxR3d. Max was eating a burger and looking bemused as he took a bite.

"We're under attack," Gold barked. "Everyone, get to battle stations, no questions asked. This is life or death now."

"Er, just a small question," Ketsuban piped from behind Grean.

"Yes, Ketsuban?" Gold responded, and gave an encouraging gesture which meant "go on, ask your silly question".

"You never told us where the battle stations were," Ketsuban complained.

"I am now. Look for doors that are red. Don't go into green, that's maintenance."

Once the five had made it to the stations, Gold's voice rang out in the cramped spaces.

"Two enemy Hawks closing at five thousand blox away."

Grean pressed the large red button on top of the control joystick which he was swiveling in different directions. the turret on the exterior closest to him spat an orange bold out with a crackle. Grean tried again, this time shooting at the F.E.A.R. Hawk-class warjet that was now at about twenty five-hundred blox away. The bold clipped a wing, but otherwise made no damage to the engines of the enemy craft.

"Er, about twenty more coming your way, Grean," Ketsuban's voice came over the speakers. "Overseer 2, your right there are three closing really really fast!"

"Got it," Overseer 2 said, and seconds later a whoop was heard as a plasma missile was deployed and the three fighters spun into each other and were compromised.

Grean began firing into the crowd of twenty coming his way from the front. He hit about seven and the rest split into entirely unexpected directions. There was a boom and rattle as the ship sustained laser damage.

"Okay, the ships are circling yet again," came Overseer 2's bored voice, "and sadly they aren't inviting me to the party. You get 'em, Blackie."

Blackrose shot a multitude of tracker missiles into the crowd. Some hit, but the rest were unneccesary and flew into the ranks behind.

"Okay, everybody on standby until further notice," Gold ordered. "We're preparing missile racks." They all waited. Thunder rumbled from the underside of the ship as the missiles discharged and rained sub missiles onto the fleet, then sped on to the larger ships that had been barely visible behind a cloud of space debris.

A sudden scream and a rush of heat behind made Grean look around. Max had been blasted back by a bolt from an enemy Hawk, and was now sitting against a wall, groaning. Grean dismounted his cannon and knelt by the fallen man's side.

A big chunk of metal two blox long protruded from his chest. Blood pooled around it in red blotches that stained his white shirt.

"Grean," he gasped, "I'm hurt bad."

"It's okay, Max," reassured Grean, "fight it."

Max appeared to think about this for a second, shrugged his shoulders, and turned his head towards Blackrose.

"It's too bad I didn't teach the girl about the wonders of a perfectly made cheeseburger. And I've only been an arrogant little hole my entire life... not so much time to mend my ways. But my ways worked. Wait, did they? I' stuck in a war now. Or was. Who knows-"

And MaxR3d died.

Grean looked up from the body of his fallen compatriot, gently slid the smooth piece of triangular metal out of the lifeless chest, and set it on the ground. He then stood up, and with hands shaking the rage came out. It boiled. It set the room ablaze with a light that wasn't there, a fire that wasn't tangible.

Striding out of the big hole in the wall of the ship, he latched on to a bar on the hull and began to climb his way up the slope. A missile swung over his head and arced into a fighter. When he had made it onto the roof, Grean took out his deletion hammer and threw it in a carefully defined arc that he had no idea where he'd gotten. It sailed into a fighter, which promptly blew up, into another fighter, which spun off and vanished, and into the last fighter, which flew in wild zigzags and electrocuted itself. Grean caught the hammer as it sailed back to him. A larger, more wickedly pronged ship flew towards him, and Grean leaped onto the cone-shaped nose, flipped onto the tailfin, and as an afterthought gave it a good swipe with his hammer.

The battle was technically over as soon as Grean dispatched the lead fighter. The larger ships were all destroyed, but the largest ship was turning tail and fleeing. Easing himself into the ship again, almost slipping off into infinity once because his hands were shaking, Grean stood by Max's body as Blackrose and everyone else came out of their turrets and respective doorways. Everyone gave a little gasp as they saw Max.

"He's dead," whispered Blackrose. "I never really thought..."

"Yeah, nobody thought," Ketsuban growled. "We should have thought. Then he wouldn't have died."

They set his body in an empty torpedo shell, and with as much ceremony as they could fired the capsule off into a nearby star, which then erupted into a bright orange color.

"Yep, that's his star now," pointed out Overseer 2.

Grean felt the worry return to his heart, and while everyone else was looking at the bright star looked out the other side, through the hole, at the massive ship retreating behind an asteroid. He turned back.

"We should be going after the ship," he said. Everyone turned towards him as if to say "are you mad?".

"Yes, we should," Overseer 2 agreed after a while of thinking the motion through. "Nobody really knows where SonicXX will strike next. He could be heading for Robloxia, even."

"How's he going to stop the most powerful military system in this quadrant?" Blackrose asked.

"He's a god, remember?"

Grean barged into the control room.

"Gold," he ordered, "this is a man with a delhammer telling you to please get your rear off the seat and let me drive!" Gold stood up so fast he almost broke his legs, cursed, hobbled off, and then was heard tripping over some very large object in the room behind. Grean studied the controls.

"Okay," he muttered, "forwards, backwards, port, starboard... missiles are all gone... cannons are shot... we can still do this." Aloud he said, "Everybody hold onto something!"

A clang and a muffled curse was heard from the passenger cabin.

"I meant something attatched to something else, Ketsu," he shouted. "We're going to rendering speed!" With that he pressed a bright blue button, and watched, while the render turbines hummed, the large F.E.A.R. mothership hum into rendering speed as well. At the exact same time they both took off. The air blurred. The controls blotched, the room was semipixelated, and the sounds of people screaming in the back was not the highest quality noise in the universe.

) oooooooooooooooooo (

SonicXX, as the world blurred around him in the hangar, took a sip of his beverage.

"The broken team is still on my heels," he noted. "How do they still go on?"

"Sir," said the officer behind him, "we're heading into Polar Space."

"Good," said SonicXX. "Keep us at the front. Send out Damak. He's itching for some pyrotechnics."

) oooooooooooooooooo (

Overseer 2 was in a relatively good mood. He'd managed to keep completely cool as the ship whirred through low-quality zones at the speed of... well, faster than anything much else. He was still stung by MaxR3d's sudden death and the escape of SonicXX's ship, plus the notion that the madman could destroy something important. If everything was destroyed, what was there left that was valuable?

A slight fizz came from the toilet cubicle, along with a whiff of something smoky.

"'Scuse me for a sec, while I sort myself out," he said coolly to the huddled mass of screaming passengers, and swaggered to the lavatory door, which was hot to the touch. Interesting. He opened the door. A red man stood there, the toilet the only thing that wasn't on fire.

"Hey, that's the bathroom," Overseer 2 said to the man, then added, "Lay off the epic sauce."

"I am not some hot sauce guzzler," the man spat. The spit evaporated in midair and came down as little hot droplets. Overseer 2 made a face.

"Don't do that in here," he advised the furious red man, and kicked him into the toilet.

"You fool," screeched the red man. "What have you done?"

"Nothing, you just looked a little hot," Overseer 2 said innocently as the man shrunk down to the size of a pebble and exploded in a cloud of wet ash. With the remaining toilet water he put out the fires raging in the cubicle, sauntered out whistling a merry tune, and plonked himself down beside a hysterical Gold.

) oooooooooooooooooo (

SonicXX sat, in his mind watching Damak shrink into a weak form then die.

"Huh," he said.


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay, preparing to overtake the Mothership," Grean said through the comlink. "If people shoot, you know the drill: shoot back with whatever you got!"

The screams dialed down in intensity and volume until there was nothing but the clamor for weapons and some muffled curses from Gold.

Grean increased the ship's speed through render space and stole alongside SonicXX's ship. In contrast to the black of space, SonicXX's F.E.A.R. Mothership looked like a large hulking whale, although Grean knew he'd be hard-pressed to find a whale two miles long.

What was that face looking out of the foremost hangar bay? Grean saw it, and tried to look away, but it was unmistakeably SonicXX, and he was grinning. He put his food down in a burst of speed that made his hair stand on end and the world turn unfocused and pixelated.

In very little time they were in front of the massive ship, and Grean soon realized that that was a mistake. On the very front of the ship sat a huge rotating laser cannon, with about a hundred barrels. Each of these spat searing copyblocks at the ship, which glanced off the outside armor but took a large chunk out of the engines. Grean felt the ship start to sink as it flew, towards the planet in front of them which was definitely not Robloxia but a gigantic heaving sun. In seconds the engine was completely gone, and the ship plummeted through space like a lead brick.

"Okay, everybody just keep calm," Grean shouted, "everything's going to be just fine!"

The ship had now descended from render speed and into normal speed again, but it wasn't any less thrilling.

Suddenly Grean thought he could see a blue speck below, and his heart sang. A planet! They were going to crash on a planet, not a sun! The blue speck grew ever closer at phenominal speed, until it was right below them and the atmosphere swallowed them.

With a crash the ship belly-flopped onto a desolate, ice-covered and rainy planet, a dark blue sky hanging like a canopy over the land and the beached ship.

Grean poked his head out of the ruined control room window, and surveyed the land around him.

"We crashed," he pointed out through the intercom, which still worked.

They stepped out onto the surface of this world. The rain pounded their heads and dripped down their clothing. Blackrose held the XLR gun protectively to her, and her little cat ears on the top of her head waggled a little. Ketsuban held his pocket knife in front of him like a swordsman held a saber. Overseer 2 had a copy wand, famed to be the only tool in the universe that could actually create other matter (actually, it was stealing it from another dimension, but that's a whole other story). He used it, as they walked, to slay a large, black rabbit-like thing with a block of stone, just to show he could.

After a while of slogging they stopped at a flat-topped hill to rest. Truth be told, they didn't know why they had come out in the first place and started walking.

Grean studied the hill they were resting on. He frowned. He touched the ground tentatively. It felt hard and rough, like stone. He started to tear off the grass on top of the ground, and discovered a crack. It intersected with another crack, then another, and another. Soon Grean could see a rectangle. It was a brick, a brick made of weathered blocks one blox wide and two blox long.

"I think we're on some sort of ruin," he said to Blackrose and Ketsuban, who were experts on ancient ruins, having blown up one themselves (the Lighthouse of Old Uhtblok).

"I wonder who could live on this desolate pit," Ketsuban wondered.

"People with manic depression?" Overseer 2 hazarded.

"Look over here," Blackrose said suddenly, pointing to the floor. They crawled over on their hands and knees and looked at where Blackrose was pointing. There were old runes scrawled on the bricks. They looked ancient.

"They're code letters," Overseer 2 gasped. "They contain power. Whoever writes with code is a god..."

"That's an old story," Blackrose said derisively, "and anyways, I don't think these contain power. They're written in charcoal and are very very blurred. Besides, isn't magic supposed to be written in gold ink?"

"It could," Overseer 2 said. "That's just there to make it look good. It's the important bit."

He studied the strange letters, which included a capital O with three dots above it and some odd upside-down symbols.

"It's a spawner," he announced. "For something called... Dominus?"

"Like the hoods?" asked Blackrose.

"Probably," answered Overseer 2, "although in my opinion this was before the hoods were made, so it's either a pre-scripting or something really powerful and magical."

"Hey," Grean interjected, staring at the brick across from the writing. The brick was glowing. He stepped back and got to his feet. The rest moved back as well. With a scream a beam of light sprang from the brick. The brick's edges wavered. With a pop, a figure stood inside the beam of light, a figure wearing a hood and cloak. He was blue, ice blue.

"I," the figure began, "am Dominus. How did you summon me, Grean Overseer?"

"I didn't," Grean explained. "It was an accident."

"No matter," Dominus rumbled. Already Gold and some of the Overseer Family soldiers he'd brought with him were staring openmouthed up at Dominus. "I have already made my decision to help you," the deity continued (it had to be a deity; nobody else could stand like that inside a beam of light while speaking words that sounded godlike in and of themselves). "I made it a few days ago when the minion Dalax vanStone came over here with a request for me: a request to kill Grean Overseer. I wiped you from my speech, and told him that I did not know of you. Dalax is already dead; he was melted to death that very day."

He gestured to the sky.

"SonicXX shall come soon, in his metal hulk, and look for the Code. However, I have granted you access to the code labyrinth." He touched the ground with a finger. The brickwork opened slowly like a hatchway, onto darkness. Dominus stepped back over thin air. "It is done," he said. "Go." Dominus vanished.

Grean stared at the hole. It looked big, and deep. He turned back to Overseer 2, Blackrose, and Ketsuban, as well as Gold and his host of soldiers.

"Do any of you have a torch," he asked.

) oooooooooooooo (

1x1x1x1's machine was being loaded onto the landing craft. SonicXX stood by, as always, and watched it being pushed up the ramp into the cargo storage area. Then he made his way up the ramp himself. The Overseer greeted him.

"Greetings, master," he boomed. "Are you well?"

"Better than you can possibly imagine," grinned SonicXX. "I will have the code before long, and soon the universe shall be mine, after all these millions of years of waiting." He wrung his hands in glee. "Forged from time, bound together by the creator of Robloxia, and set adrift. It ends here, Grean. It all ends here."

) oooooooooooooo (

Grean stepped carefully into the hole, torch burning in one hand. The pit was indeed deep, but ringed with stairs, so it wasn't completely un-navigatable. He backoned for the others to follow him, and took the next step, then the next. His steps echoed.

When they had all made it down about fifty steps, Grean stopped to listen. The faint, echoing sounds of an engine came from above.

"Aw, really," Overseer 2 said indignantly, "he just had to come and crash the party now!"

SonicXX jumped down behind him at that very moment. Grean and the rest quickly hid in the shadows. Overseer 2 looked hurt, until SonicXX said, "Hello Grean."

Overseer 2 gave a cocky grin and turned around.

"Hi there," he said, and kicked SonicXX over the edge and down the center of the stairwell. There was a large crash from below, and then the sound of running feet.

"He's gonna get the Code," shouted Grean, and pelted down the stairs as fast as he possibly could, which was, when you thought about it, pretty fast.

"What's the Code," asked Gold.

"It's the ROBLOX Code," Overseer 2 said as if it were no big deal. "I'll tell you later." He hurried off.

Down at the bottom of the stairs there was a small crater and a partially broken metal door. It looked as though it had been punched through. Grean leaped through the door and found a stone corridor leading to another metal door, which was also punched through. He dashed through the corridor. A spash of water fell on his shoulders but he gave it no heed; he just kept on going.

Overseer 2 stopped at the crater. He looked down into it. A small blob was growing and morphing into a vaguely humanoid shape. As it grew, it resolved itself into an undead, with a bent back and large clawed hands. It leaped at Overseer 2, claws outstretched. Overseer spun away, and the thing smashed itself against a wall and died again, this time for good. He motioned for Blackrose and Ketsu to follow him down the corridor, while the soldiers would stay there and guard.

The trio hurtled after Grean's retreating form.

As a rule, there is, on every planet in the known universe, at least one temple, shrine, assorted collection of religious artifacts, or entire "Vatican City" setup. For example, the two dimensional people on the planet Toodee have a shrine to their six-sided god Hex. The people on Toodee are ranked in society by how many sides they have. Triangles are the lowest and pentagons are the highest in status; single lines are deemed an anomaly and promptly shot. Hex is a six sided god, and to have six sides means divinity, hence the building of a temple. Apparently every planet has at least one deity, meriting for at least one temple. The ice world has Builderman, Telamon, Bazsucki, and last but not least Admin, a mysterious god who is said to have created the ROBLOX Code out of time and sent it out to a random planet. The people who used to live on the ice world (before they all commited suicide at the eve of the 2010 F.E.A.R. war) found the ROBLOX Code nestled inside a hill, and therefore decided to build over the top of the hill and then, underneath, build an unneccesarily large temple, at the far North end of which is the ROBLOX Code, housed in a blast-proof shrine. They also created a key for the Code with the help of Bazsucki, and had that relocated to the possession of Gharm Overseer just for the sheer fun of it.

When Grean arrived at the blast-proof shrine, he found it already occupied. SonicXX stood with a stupid grin on his face as The Overseer unsheathed his blade beside him. There was also a plain looking man with a knowing half smile on his face and a capsule-like device behind him on a handcart.

"Ah, so Grean arrives finally," SonicXX said smoothly, like a buttered duck sailing over a lake of oil. "I assume that was your brother back there who kicked me very hard in the chest?"

"Yes." Grean tried to hide a smile, but bits of it slipped through. SonicXX didn't slap him; he merely continued with his monologue which Grean had heard before in some different wordings.

"I'm about to win, Grean. You realize that, right? I'm about to claim your universe, the one you apparently want to keep safe. The one that made your pretty friend shoot me in the head the first time. The one that made you so bent on fighting back when I activated Mount Bloxxar. The one that made you try to stop me, both on Javion and Akmardt. But every time you've failed to wipe me out, and that must really irk you, Grean. I also have here to help me this fine evening The Overseer, your great-grandfather; as well as that I have 1x1x1x1, and you already know about him. So you're outgunned. Plus, I have at my disposal ninja assassins, undead warriors, brutes from the nethers of the nethers of Robloxia and Korbloxia, and a few other things, too."

"Speaking of a few other things," a voice came from behind Grean, "eh... we sort of scraped 'em up." It was Ketsuban, holding up an enormous Trollmech with the help of Overseer 2, while Blackrose pointed her XLR at The Overseer's head.

"And we warn you, you, you little... can't think of a word bad enough," Overseer 2 said tiredly, "we are gonna drill you till you crack like a plastercast and let us fix the broken arm of the universe!" He looked around for general approval. The Overseer raised his middle finger at him.

"Yes, totally outgunned," SonicXX said lazily. "Kill them, Overseer, and make it quick." The Overseer put down his middle finger and strode over, which is why at that precise moment Ketsuban put the Trollmech in front of them. The clang of a God Sword on finest class Robloxicorp Supertitanium Diamondium Burningstone Bedrock Armor was something you had to be there to hear. For starters it cut right through it like butter.

Ketsuban looked at Grean.

"I swear it worked earlier with the psycho swordsmen down at the door," he said.

The Overseer took another swipe and the tip of the sword caught Ketsuban on his shoulder. There was a disconcerting crack. Ketsuban screamed and clutched at his arm. He was also thrown backward through the metal door and onto his back on the floor beyond. Grean took out his deletion hammer and whacked The Overseer's sword with the prongs. The Overseer tried to attack again, but Grean parried, just barely. Using the angle of the parry, however, The Overseer swung down with the middle of his sword, but merely hit the ground as Grean ducked and rolled to the left, into a statue of Telamon.

The Overseer watched as Grean climbed the statue and finally stood on top of the monumental head, brandishing his hammer and keeping a somewhat steady balance. Blackrose started to scream at him to come down. The Overseer reached back and punched both Blackrose and Overseer 2 into the right hand section of wall. With his sword hand he cut one of the statue's legs off, then aimed for the other, but SonicXX said, "That wouldn't be fair," as he tried to open the Code's safe with a laser cutter.

Grean slashed suddenly with the prongs and they caught The Overseer's sword edge, chipping it. The Overseer stared for a half moment, then roared with anger at the chipping of his sword and lunged at Grean. But Grean had also, at the moment of chipping, leaped and come to rest on The Overseer's giant shoulders. The Overseer tried to figure this out, and groped madly for the small man clinging to his mighty shoulder. Grean moved to a diferent location, somewhere near the nape of his neck. A squeeze somewhere in that region made The Overseer give a grunt. He swung the sword wildly around in the air for a second, then fell sprawling onto the floor. Unfortunately, this caught Grean in the space between the giant's shoulderblades, and he wriggled to escape.

Blackrose limped over and tried to lift The Overseer up. She couldn't, not on her own. She sighed heavily.

"Grean," she said to Grean, "I'm going to need your help with this."

Meanwhile, away from the fighting, SonicXX was getting desperate. He'd tried a sledgehammer. It obviously did not work, as this safe was designed to withstand explosions up to a supernova's scale. He cursed and tried to open it with dark sparkling fireballs. Of course it didn't work.

"You know, you could just use this key right here," said Overseer 2 from behind him.

"Wha-how did you get behind me so fast?" SonicXX asked, genuinely surprised.

"Maybe listen next time," Overseer 2 said. "How's that bruise on your chest, big guy?"

"I have eliminated the bruise," SonicXX snarled. "And soon I shall do the same to you, you insolent little-"

"Uh, uh, uh," Overseer 2 chided. "I'm the only one who knows which pocket I put the key in." SonicXX withdrew the cloud of blistering dark fire he was preparing to launch against this suicidal man.

"Hand it over," he said, trying to sound evil.

"You have to guess which pocket it's in first," Overseer 2 challenged. "It's a little habit of mine." SonicXX tried to hold down his rage.

"Fine," he accepted, "I'll play your little game. Okay... left pocket?"

"Nope," Overseer 2 said. "Too vague."

"Bottom left?"

"Nah, too east to step on."

"Top left?"

"I know what a thief is, y'know."

SonicXX, after finally guessing all the pockets he could, asked in exhasperation, "WELL WHAT POCKET DO YOU USE, MAN?!"

"I actually switched the key from my pocket to Ketsuban's on the flight over here," Overseer 2 grinned. "Nice seeing ya." He vanished into the shadows as a stream of fire came from SonicXX's hands towards the place he'd originally been. SonicXX strode over to the broken form of Ketsuban, and turned him over. Ketsuban whimpered. SonicXX sought in the pocket, and came out with the trowel. He grinned at it, and strode back over to the safe.

Blackrose and Grean struggled to move The Overseer's prone form, and had at last moved him to within an inch of Grean's boots. Grean decided he'd be sent to Banland if he kept the boots instead of going and saving everything in existance, and popped out of his boots and onto his feet.

"Thanks, Blackrose," he said. "We need to get the key back from SonicXX. He's over near the safe."

SonicXX eased the key into the lock mechanism of the Code vauld, reached his hand in, and pulled out the Code itself. It was a pyramid of some shimmering iridescent stone or crystal, inlaid with some goldish material and glowing with a pulsing blue light. SonicXX held the Code up so he could see, on the underside, the writing of the code. He stared at it for a few seconds. A smile pulled across his lips. From his position on the ceiling, Overseer 2 saw it and sighed in exhasperation. He always was the one for creepy smiles, wasn't he?

"I have won now, Grean," SonicXX said, pointing the Code Key at Grean and Blackrose like a gun. "The Code is in my posession, and the universe shall soon be mine. But first, let's all enjoy the doomsday machine my talented friend 1x1x1x1 has created. 1x1x1x1, do show us how it works."

The veteran hacker cleared his throat.

"The doomsday machine functions on exploitation," he explained. "You can exploit a quadrant or server to do whatever you want, and in this case the doomsday device contains the correct code to burn everything in every quadrant, in every part of the universe. The universe is infinite, but I have figured out an infinite number system for the doomsday device which does indeed allow it to count up to infinity. Therefore it is failsafe." He stopped speaking and unlocked a hatch in the machine's front. Inside was a lever. It was red, and simple looking.

Grean reckoned that if the lever was pulled, the room would catch on fire and he'd die along with Blackrose and Ketsuban and Overseer 2 and all the rest of them. He reached out and clasped Blackrose's hand. At least the universe would end with them together.

1x1x1x1 grasped the lever and pulled it down with a clunk. There was ear-splitting silence. Then the machine hummed and a small red light on the top came to life. The room started to grow warmer by degrees. Grean shut his eyes and squeezed Blackrose's hand. Then, miraculously, the temperature dropped. There was a sputtering sound and Grean opened his eyes to see the machine was, gently, on fire.

SonicXX slowly turned his head and looked at 1x1x1x1.

"You said it would work," he frowned.

"I used it on another dimension and it worked perfectly," 1x1x1x1 said.

"Which one?"

"The Great Infinite Grasslands... sir?"

SonicXX took a step forwards and raised his fist.

"If I ever get revenge-" he stated, but then 1x1x1x1 blew up in a black shockwave that knocked SonicXX across the room and into the far wall. Unluckily for him, he fell onto the statue of Clockwork, which was unfortunate, because Clockwork, in his lifetime, was very fond of spiky armor.

Grean stared at the corpse of SonicXX hanging by his chest, impaled on a knee spike. The Code rolled over the floor, quivered, and stopped, resting point-up on the ground. Grean walked over and picked it up. A small scream and escape of red vapor was being sucked into the Code's tip, dissapearing and unforming into individual droplets a hair's breadth across, which soon vanished themselves. SonicXX's soul was being reclaimed. The Code had weakened him enough for him to become mortal.

Ketsuban was just waking up. He groaned and clutched at his arm as he walked. Grean was almost about to set the code in its safe, when a thought struck him.

"Ketsu," he said, "do you mind if you lend me your arm for a bit?" Ketsu shrugged with his good shoulder and exposed the damaged shoulder. Grean held the Code up to the wound. The skin knit together again, making a seamless whole. Grean, with a new idea buzzing around in his head, ran back along the corridor, up the stairs (this took him a while) and out onto the desolate landscape. He held the Code up to the tortured sky. The sky grew brighter. The rain stopped. The landscape, after eons of getting no sunlight, relished it and sent the clock of life spinning at a million times the normal speed. Trees grew. Grass sprung up. Random birds met other random birds and made lots of little baby birds.

As Grean stared, a shuttlecraft came down through the trees and landed in a clearing which had housed a colony of rapidly aging rabbits before the ship had squashed them all. A ramp opened and Builderman stepped out, followed by Telamon, Bazsucki, Shedletsky, and Dusek. All the admins stood in front of the ramp of the ship. Then as one they saluted.

"We will take you back to Robloxia, when you are ready," Builderman said to Grean. Grean nodded, then, his work done, ran all the way back down to the suddenly brightly lit and rabbit-infested temple and gently placed the Code back in its safe. He then locked the doors to it, and said, "Blackrose, all you, including Overseer 2 who is on the ceiling, we should probably be going now."


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue, Two Years Later

Grean stretched out on the sunny meadow, munching on a ham sandwich and looking up at the clear blue sky of Robloxia's best park. Blackrose was on holiday somewhere in Tripfall, and Ketsuban was in New Robloxia's underworld trying to negotiate himself a job at the Central Bank.

A shadow fell across him. Turning his head, he saw a man in a dark suit with greased hair and all-silver teeth. He bared these now.

"Who are you," Grean asked.

"I am not important," the man said. "All that's important is my employer. He wishes to see you."

"Who is he?" Grean asked, cautiously.

"Santrez."

To Be Continued


End file.
